projectxlovepotiondisasterfandomcom-20200222-history
Main
Welcome to the Project X: Love Potion Disaster Wiki Project X: Love Potion Disaster is a hentai side scrolling beat 'em up type game featuring characters from SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog and fan characters from the development team Zeta Team, the leaders of said team are NeoEclipse and Zeta R-02. This game is not produced or licensed by SEGA. As a hentai game it is not suitable for anyone under the ages of 18. The official homepage of this project is https://thezetateam.org/ Due to the recent attacks, anyone wanting to edit the wiki pages will need to ask permission on the Project X forums: http://forum.thezetateam.org/app.php/portal =''Plot= The player has been captured by Doctor Eggman, alongside several other Mobians, during one of his invasions. Unfortunately, Pili and Mili, two assistants of Dr. Akari who are working on a secret project of a love potion, accidentally drop too much of Dr.Akari's pheromon in their concoction when their facility rumbles from the chaos Doctor Eggman is ensuing on the city. The project expels a love potion cloud around the world. With hormones rampaging at an unprecedented rate and many of the world's heroes incapacitated it's up to the player to get to the source of the issue and save everyone from an unusual fate. = 'Gameplay''' = The game features a simple control scheme: Two buttons for attacks, one for jumping and movement controls. Certain joystick or button combinations can make a character perform a slide or dash attack, a stationary attack, an aerial attack, an area attack, or a special attack. The game also features a quick time event to avoid some attacks made from the enemies. Story Mode In Story Mode, players will guide the characters through a series of levels: The Egg Argonaut, Leaf Forest, Atlantis Ruins, Pumpkin Kingdom, Lost World, Mewfertitis Park, Nova City, and Delta Labs, which will have the player traverse the world and face enemies from the Sonic universe and original enemies. Arena Mode In Arena Mode, the player battles enemies in gradually increasing waves of difficulty, eventually having to face off against powerful boss versions. The player gets a rest between waves, and recovery items will occasionally spawn between waves as well to give the player a break, which can either be used immediately or saved until needed. Boss Rush This is similar to Arena Mode, except you'll fight against stage bosses from Story Mode in order of their appearances. Stage Select Simply allows a player to skip levels and advance to a specific stage. Gallery Allows a player to view all the grapple animations from the lesser enemies. Boss Gallery This is similar to the Gallery, except it pits the player in a fight against a boss of their choice and gives the player infinite health, allowing them to subject themselves to grapple attacks as often as they like without losing. Sound Test Allows a player to listen to the various music found in the game while one's choice character dances seductively. Approved Project X Wikia Pages in Other Languages German/Deutsch Spanish/Español Czech/Čeština Known Unauthorised Projects based off Project X "Action in Moscow" (Also Known As : "Metro Active X") Please note that representatives of Metrostar are currently in control of the Russian, Turkish, Ukrainian and Japanese versions of this Wikia community. The content on those pages should not be considered valid. Category:Browse